Louise Imogen Guiney
(1864-1933), 1893. Courtesy Wikimedia Commons.]] Louise Imogen Guiney (January 7, 1861 - November 2, 1920) was an American poet, essayist, and editor. Life Guiney was born in Roxbury, Massachusetts, the daughter of Gen. Patrick R. Guiney, an Irish-born American Civil War officer and lawyer.The American Magazine, Vol 8 (1888) She was educated at a convent school in Providence, Rhode Island. In addition to her own works, she edited editions of J.C. Mangan and of Matthew Arnold, and shared with Harriet Spofford and Alice Brown the authorship of Three Heroines of English Romance (1894). She died from a stroke on November 2, 1920.[http://specialcollections.vassar.edu/findingaids/guiney_louise.html Vassar College Libraries - Guide to the Louise Imogen Guiney Papers] Publications Poetry *''Songs at the Start. Boston: Cupples, Upham, 1884. *The White Sail, and other poems. Boston: Ticknor, 1887. *A Roadside Harp: A book of verses. Boston & New York: Houghton, Mifflin, 1893. *Nine Sonnets Written at Oxford. Cambridge, MA: privately printed, 1895. *"England and Yesterday": A book of short poems. London: Grant Richards, 1898. *The Martyr's Idyl, and shorter poems. Boston & New York: Houghton, Mifflin, 1899. *Happy Ending: The collected lyrics of Louise Imogen Guiney.'' Boston & New York: Houghton, Mifflin, 1909 ** revised and enlarged, 1927. Fiction *''Lovers' Saint Ruth's, and three other tales. Boston: Copeland & Day, 1895. Non-fiction *Goose-Quill Papers. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1885. *Brownies and Bogles. Boston: D. Lothrop, 1888. *"Monsieur Henri": A foot-note to French history. New York: Harper, 1892. *A Little English Gallery. New York: Harper, 1894. *Three Heroines of New England Romance'' (with Harriet Prescott Spofford and Alice Brown; illustrated by Edmund H. Garrett). Boston: Little, Brown & Co., 1894.Three Heroines of New England Romance (1894), Internet Archive. Web, Aug. 22, 2013. *''Patrins; To which is added, An Inquirendo into the wit & other Good parts of His Late Majesty King Charles the Second. Boston: Copeland & Day, 1897. *Robert Emmet: A survey of his rebellion and his romance. London: David Nutt, 1904. *Blessed Edward Campion. London: Macdonald & Evans, 1908; New York, Cincinnati & Chicago: Benziger, 1908. *''Memories of an Old Girl. Glenview, IL: Moshassuck, 1999. Translated *(Translator) Louise Morvan, The Secret of Fougereuse, Marlier, Callanan (Boston), 1898. *(Translator) Saint Francis of Assisi, The Sermon to the Birds and the Wolf of Gubbio. Being Part of the XVI Chapter and the Entire XXI Chapter of the Fioetti de San Francesco. Boston: privately printed by Copeland & Day, 1898. Edited *(Editor, with Alice Brown) A Summer in England. A Hand-Book for the Use of American Women. Boston: Women's Rest Tour Association, 1891. *(Editor) Henry Vaughan, The Mount of Olives and Primitive Holiness Set Forth in the Life of Paulinus Bishop of Nola, London: Henry Frowde/Oxford University Press, 1902. *(Editor) Hurrell Froude, Memoranda and Comments. London: Methuen, 1904. *(Editor and author of introduction) Thomas Stanley, His Original Lyrics. Hull, UK: J.R. Tutin, 1907. *(Assistant editor to Thomas Whittemore) Lionel Johnson, Post-Limnium: Essays and Critical Papers. London: Elkin Mathews, 1912; New York: Kennerly, 1912. *(Editor and author introduction) Lionel Johnson Some Poems of Lionel Johnson, Newly Selected. London: Elkin Mathews, 1912. *(Editor with Geoffrey Bliss, with final revisions by Edward J. O'Brien) Recusant Poets.London: Sheed & Ward, 1938; New York: Sheed & Ward, 1939. Letters *''Letters of Louise Imogen Guiney'' (edited by Grace Guiney). (2 volumes), New York & London: Harper, 1926. Volume 1, Volume 2. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Louise Imogen Guiney 1881-1920, Poetry Foundation, Web, Sep. 27, 2012. See also * List of U.S. poets References * Notes External links ;Poems * "The Wild Ride" Modern American Poetry *"Mount Auburn in May" *Louise Imogen Guiney in The Little Book of Modern Verse: "The Kings," "Of Joan's Youth," "Irish Peasant Song," "Tryste Noel" * Selected Poetry of Louise Imogen Guiney (1861-1920) (7 poems) at Representative Poetry Online. * Louise Imogen Guiney 1861–1920 at the Poetry Foundation. * Louise Imogen Guiney at Sonnet Central. * Louise Imogen Guiney at PoemHunter (29 poems).. ;Prose *"On a Pleasing Encounter with a Pickpocket" at About.com *Essays by Louise Imogen Guiney at Quotidiana.org ;Books * *Works by/about Louise Imogen Guiney, from Internet Archive. Scanned, illustrated original editions. *Louise Imogen Guiney at Amazon.com ;About * Louise Imogen Guiney at NNDB. Category:1861 births Category:1920 deaths Category:American Catholic poets Category:American essayists Category:American poets Category:American Roman Catholics Category:Catholic poets Category:People from Boston, Massachusetts Category:Women essayists Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:American women writers Category:Sonneteers